WeasleyGranger Adventures
by x-weasleyismyking-x
Summary: A series of one-shots about Ron and Hermione's post-Hogwarts life together.   Fluff, fluff, and more fluff!   Moments not in order!
1. Chapter 1

had done some pretty amazing and brave things in my life. Instrumental in killing the most evil wizard of all time - check. Brightest witch of my age - check. Awesome lawyer at the ministry - check.

Now the one thing I did not have in check... was my boyfriend, Ron. What's the problem, you may ask? That's just it. He's like my perpetual boyfriend. The boy has done some courageous things in his life, too. Destroying a horcrux, entering the Chamber of Secrets, escaping a forest-full of giant spiders, and being one of the best aurors at the Ministry of Magic.

A brave person, wouldn't you say?

But the one thing he was bloody afraid of : commitment.

And the one thing I was the most afraid of came true one day.

We were just sitting on the sofa one Saturday evening in the flat we shared together near downtown London, watching the rain pour down the window, my head on his shoulder, reading a mystery novel. The window was opened just a crack, I loved the sound of the rain. Ron was reading the Daily Prophet, as usual, on the Sports pages. And yes, he still loved the Cannons.

Slowly, I brought my head up to study his face. Unknown to him, I examined his eyebrows and eyelashes. They were so pale and pretty, and framed his gorgeous eyes. Next came his long nose, which luckily didn't come in the way of a good kiss. After that were his lips, and upon seeing them my lips puckered automatically, oh how I love his lips. His mouth twitched a little, exposing his jawline, which any guy would want. I, personally, am a sucker for strong jawlines like his.

And then I mustered up all the Gryffindor courage in me. _Come on, Hermione, you can do this._ I told myself. You helped kill Voldemort. _You created equitable laws. You convinced Ron to not just be friends-with-benefits. You can do this._

My hands shook as I set down the Agatha Cristie on the coffee table. I took a deep breath.

"Ron?"

He looked up from his newspaper, folded it, and placed it on the coffee table so that a picture of the Cannons latest seeker was waving enthusiastically at us.

"What's up?" He said, taking one of my hands, and kissing it. I closed my eyes at his touch.

"Ron... look, I know we've talked about this before, but I really think it's time for us to.. you know... settle down... get married.." I squeaked, so nervous I wasn't even sure if I hadn't spoken complete gibberish.

The look he gave me seemed to confirm my thoughts. He looked confusedly at me, and said, "Yeah, we have talked about this before, and I thought we had agreed that we would wait until our careers are more stable, and to let the Harry-Ginny thing die down."

I inwardly sighed. Harry and Ginny were getting married in a month's time, and the whole family was abuzz with excitement.

"Ron, I'm 28, I feel stable enough, and we both know there is no one else for either of us." I told him gently.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. When did I ever say there was someone else I wanted to be with?" He said, springing up from the sofa.

This time I sighed out loud. "Ron, you're reading too much into it. All I said was that -"

"No, I heard what you said! You're in love with someone else, aren't you? That was a trick statement! Some fancy Ministry bloke, isn't it? That young new chap, Grant, I saw you smile at him the other day! I'm not good enough for you, you need some rich lawyer type, I always wondered why..." he went on.

"Ron, I'm pregnant." I said quietly.

"I always knew it... stupid..." he kept on muttering darkly.

"Ron, I'm pregnant!" I screamed.

In the span of about 30 seconds, I saw his expression go from dark, to dazed, to happy, to dazed again. He stopped talking, and his face turned pale.

"W-what?" He asked.

I felt my heart break. I knew he wouldn't want the baby, but I had already made up my mind, I was keeping it, whether he wanted it or not. I didn't need him around.

"I knew you would say that." I say sadly, standing up from the sofa, and walking to the bedroom to collect his possessions (Hey, you think_ I _ would leave? No way! If anyone would leave, it would be him).

But before you could say _accio_, Ron ran into the bedroom, and promptly began jumping on the bed. Can you imagine? A 6 foot, ginger man, jumping up and down on the bed, a look of euphoria on his face.

"Ron, stop!" I cried, but a huge grin had already broken out on my face. "Ron, you're going to break my bed!"

"Oh, so it's your bed is it?" He said, grinning evilly, before sitting down on the bed, pulling me into his arms and onto the bed with him, so were both lying down facing each other. He put his hand on my belly.

"I can't believe it, 'Mione! I'm going to be a father! The father of your child. I've already decided the name. Ronald Junior. On second thought, maybe we shouldn't subject the kid to the torture I had to endure because of that ruddy name. Maybe Raymond? Something with an R. Rupert, Robert, Richard.. or maybe something with H, after you? Herman, Harold, Hank..."

I laughed. I had a feeling these 4 months were going to be long, but in a good way. "Ron, what if it's a girl? Has that possibility crossed your mind?" I say teasingly.

"A Weasley girl? That's a rare occurrence, Hermione," He replies in the same jocular tone.

But I'm not even a Weasley yet. I think sadly.

As if he was reading my mind, he looked me in the eyes, and said hastily, "Marry me?"

Instantly I jumped off the bed, and begin punching him. "Ron! How many times do I have to say this before it finally penetrates your thick skull? YOU COMPLETE ARSE! That was the most unromantic proposal ever!"

"So-rry." He sticks his tongue out at me. "Don't worry, I'll make up for it." He winks at me.

I laughed again. "You-"

But he silences me with his lips as he pulls me back on the bed.

I pull away and look at him, as he smiles at me.

"So, Hank or Harold? No, I think Harold is too similar to Harry, and that can't be good. He might become scrawny and short, like Harry." He dodges a swat from me, and continues talking.

Typical Ron, just the way I love him.

**A/N: Hey guys, this plot bunny just strolled into my head, please tell me your thougts. I am thinking of doing a series of one-shots about Ron and Hermione Post-Hogwarts (like this one). What say? Let me know! Thanks xox**


	2. March 1

Everything seemed to pass by in a blur for him, all the colours seemed to bleed into a monotonous black and white. Movements were slowed down, yet sped up, and thoughts seemed incomprehensible and perfectly coherent all at the same time. Everything sounded like it was underwater, but volume seemed to have been magnified tenfold. The clock on the wall, its minute hand seemed to be stuck, yet everything seemed to be moving as if someone's finger was constantly pressed on the fast-forward button of the remote of the muggle telly that Hermione had shown him. The black chair he sat on felt stiff and uncomfortable, at the same time he felt like he could sink into it and be swallowed up whole by the world, deep into the hot molten core, until he felt no more.

He felt extremely happy, euphoric, in a state of pure ecstasy, but yet, a bittersweet sorrow had set in. He and Hermione would never have what they once did, a sweet romance with spontaneous plans and constant bickering that really showed their love for each other. Admittedly, Hermione had taken a while to get used to the whole 'spur-of-the-moment' plans, but when she did get to know them, she loved them. Anyhow, a whole new chapter had opened in their lives; a brand new clean slate. He had decided a while ago that this was indeed a good thing : somewhere where he didn't have to be Just Another Weasley, Harry the Chosen One Potter's Best Friend, or Hermione Brightest Witch of our Year Granger's Silly Husband. He would be with someone who he had fiercely loved and protected even before she took her first breath, before her limbs were grown, before her very inception, really.

The time had come. He had to do it now. Before taking a shaky breath, he rose to his feet unsteadily. His mind seemed detached from his body, and it was almost like an out-of-body experience walking down the hallway. His footsteps echoed loudly, making a thudding noise. As he walked, his mind raced with unanswered questions, and thoughts, and then - he was there. The door was open and he was staring at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

A tired, flushed, yet simply beaming and radiant Hermione was sitting on the bed, holding a small bundle that looked to be no bigger than her hand. She looked up at him, eyes shining. A smile formed on her face as she called to him to come meet her. He made his way to the bed, looking and feeling stunned. Was this her? His new bundle of joy, apple of his eye, a perfect blend of himself and Hermione? He looked down into her blue eyes, that so matched his wife's and decided that yes, this was her. He felt mesmerized while he studied her tiny little face, unbelieving that he had helped produced her, her chocolaty brown eyes, that seemed to already twinkle with a Fred-and-George-ish air of mischief, her trademark Weasley hair, her cute button nose with a generous smattering of light freckles. The baby raised her hand up to him, smiling slightly and holding onto his index finger as if her life depended on it. And in a way, it was. He was her dad, the one who would guide her, advise her, help her, tease her, teach her, and love her. He saw their life together in his head, from her saying her first word, to her going off to Hogwarts and all the wonderful moments in between. Instead of never having what they did, he realized, they would just have a new, wonderful, addition to their lives. Everything that was wrong in the world seemed to be put right this very instant, all the bittersweetness and mixed feelings he felt had vanished without a trace, almost as if they had never been there in the first place. he was beautiful, so wonderful, and upon seeing her his heart, body, soul and mind, filled with joy.

He pressed a soft kiss to Hermione's forehead. "She's so beautiful, just like you." he told her softly, and she smiled a watery smile. "You're the good-looking one," she joked, to which he scoffed and dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Rubbish."

He asked to hold the baby. Hermione gladly handed her to him gently. He sat down on the chair that was next to the bed.

"Merlin, she is so tiny!" He exclaimed, staring down at her, smoothing her hair with one hand. The baby still hadn't let go of his finger. "She is mine, isn't she?" He looked up at her, a teasing smile in his eyes, a look she recognized so well by now.

"No, I had an affair with Draco Malfoy. That's why her hair is orange." she informed him seriously.

"I knew it."

They sat in silence for sometime, while he marveled at her, while her eyes fell shut, but she never let go of his finger. "Come sit on the bed." she told him. He did as he was told, as Hermione scooted over on the bed.

"Sorry I had to leave. You know how I am when it comes to all this stuff." He told her apologetically, not making eye contact. She cupped his face and lifted it up, so their eyes could meet, brown penetrating into blue.

"All that matters is that you came back. Oh, and Happy Birthday, to both of you."

He kissed her.

Still holding his daughter, he put one arm around his wife. He kissed Hermione's cheek, and then the newborn's soft one. At his touch, her eyes opened and she touched his face. Hermione looked on with a smile.

"My girls."

3 Years Later.

Ron awoke on his 32nd birthday by a thud landing on his stomach. He opened his eyes sleepily as a red-headed figure came into focus, jumping up and down on Hermione's side of the bed, which was empty. Actually, more of what happened these days, was that Rose slept where he was now, next to Hermione, and Ron would sleep on Rose's bed, which he lengthened magically. He didn't mind really, he would do anything for his girl. But, last night, Rose had deemed Ron 'permission' to sleep on his bed, today while she slept in between her parents, dubbing it 'the most specialist day ever'.

"Daddy, daddy, it's our birthday! It's our birthday, daddy!" she squealed happily. Her Weasley hair was made into two pigtails, and she was wearing her 'most favoritist' outfit, which consisted of blue overalls worn on top of a green army print long sleeve shirt with shocking pink tights. All over the place.

Ron awoke with a groan, rubbing his stomach. "Rosey-posey, did you jump on Daddy's tummy?"

Under Ron's sleepy-eyed stare, brown eyes meeting blue, she placed her still-small hands (to him) on her hips, giggled and nodded. "Not fair, Rosey! You got me while I was sleeping. We'll have to take you to mummy." He said, getting up and picking her up and hoisting her over his shoulder, while she screamed excitedly and pounded on his back to put her down, although they both knew she really didn't want to. She was definitely a Daddy's Girl.

"Hermione, it seems we have a culprit here." He said, putting his daughter on the floor of the kitchen and she quickly scampered behind her mother, holding onto her plaid pyjama pants for dear life, giving Ron a look that reminded him so like her mother when she was planning the DA in their fifth year, and felt excited breaking the rules that he had to suppress a smile.

"Hmmm, what should we give this culprit as a punishment for being so naughty?" Hermione asked her husband, giving him a birthday kiss on the cheek, and then bending down so she could pick up her daughter.

"Birthday cake?" asked Ron mischievously, and Rose clapped her hands and demanded some birthday cake, to which Hermione told her she would have to wait for a couple of hours, when the rest of the family came, so they could all see their favorite granddaughter and niece make a wish and feed her some cake too. Rose protested, and Hermione turned away so that Ron could sneak Rose some cake. He cut a slice and handed it to her with his finger on his lips and then pointed to Hermione's back. She gave him a goofy, excited smile, then ran to play with her new toy broomstick she had gotten as an early birthday present. Ron had been pleased to find out that she had taken to it very well. Hermione smiled after her and turned back around to the stove.

Ron came up behind her and whispered, "so Rose has gotten several presents by now, but where's mine?" in her ear, so that Rose wouldn't hear. Hermione turned around and linked her arms around his neck and was about to kiss him when Rose walked back inside the room.

"Ewwww!" she exclaimed, and covered her eyes with her hand, upon seeing her parents, and running away.

"She's just like you." Ron told his wife jokingly. "Running away from love."

Hermione snorted. "Please. That was you."

"Yeah, because I definitely set a group of mad birds on you, right?"

"And I went around shoving my tongue down someone else's throat at every breathing moment, correct?"

They both laughed and then Ron gave her a kiss, which was rudely interrupted by a loud pop.

"Oi! How many times have I told you NOT to come in here whenever you fancy?" Ron yelled.

"Enough times, but I have a horrible memory as it is." Harry said, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed. He was too used to it over the years he had known his best friends to be together - he vaguely remembered one time at his 24th birthday party when they were fighting and then started kissing. He shuddered at the memory. "Anyways, happy birthday, mate." He said, giving Ron a pat on the back.

Rose walked back inside the kitchen and was glad to see her parents were no longer being icky. But, today was her and daddy's birthday though, so she supposed she could let him have a kiss with Mummy.

"Uncle Harry!" she exclaimed when she saw him, running to him and he picked her up. "Happy birthday Rosey!"

As Rose screamed in delight, and Hermione looked on with a smile, Ron was lost in thought. He remembered how he felt on this very day, 3 years ago. He had felt so lost, unsure of himself, and overwhelmed about being a father. He had had a hard time with his first born for a little while, he couldn't believe he had to take care of something so small, so fragile, so delicate. She was barely the size of his one hand when she was born. But now, over the years, as she had spoken her first word, as she had recognized him for the first time, and as she began to make her place in this world, Ron couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. She was his baby and nothing would ever get in the way of that, ever. He would always be there for her, guiding her through this winding road that they called life.

Ron adjusted the stiff collar on the suit he was wearing. It was bloody hot, and he wanted to be short of it as soon as possible. Standing there, alone, underneath the large skylight in the church, the sun gently poking him with its soft rays, Ron began to feel apprehensive. His hands were quite sweaty and were fumbling, and he realized he was shaking a little bit. He took a deep breath, and then he saw her. She walked into the sun filled lobby, a look of pure happiness etched onto her beautiful face. She was positively glowing in her simple yet elegant white dress, her auburn hair was twisted in an elegant up-do, and when she saw him her face broke out into a bigger smile, if that was even possible.

"Dad." she whispered, reaching out to wipe away a tear that he hadn't even realized had fallen.

"You - you look so beautiful, Rosey." he told her sincerely, his voice heavy with emotion.

She pulled him into a hug, such a small gesture which spoke volumes to him. "I love you, Daddy." This childhood name made him even more emotional. He just couldn't even begin to fathom what was going on at this moment, but before he knew it, her hand was in the crook of his arm, and the doors to the church swung open. He quickly wiped away his tears as they began the slow march down the aisle, and the music began. He had rehearsed this a thousand times in his head, then why was it so hard for him to do it now? People beamed and gasped as they caught a glimpse of the beautiful bride, who looked bashfully away. It was hard for Ron to make eye contact with people, so he just looked down. It all seemed a dream to him.

Everything seemed to pass by in a blur for him, all the colours seemed to bleed into a monotonous black and white. Movements were slowed down, yet sped up, and thoughts seemed incomprehensible and perfectly coherent all at the same time. Everything sounded like it was underwater, but volume seemed to have been magnified tenfold. The clock on the wall, its minute hand seemed to be stuck, yet everything seemed to be moving as if someone's finger was constantly pressed on the fast-forward button of the remote of the muggle telly that Hermione had shown him. He felt extremely happy, euphoric, in a state of pure ecstasy, but yet, a bittersweet sorrow had set in. It would never be the four of them anymore, it would be the three of them until their son got married, and then it would only be him and Hermione, aging together until they died. As they approached the altar, Rose turned to look at him, and as his blue eyes met her brown, a realization hit him. He had raised Rose with love and care, and fun and joy, and laughter, but now it was time for him to move on, and her as well, and she would carry this legacy to her own children. Of course they would always be the closest father and daughter, but a new chapter in the book of her life had begun, and he had to accept that with her, he would have to turn the page as well. He smiled as he left his daughter at the altar, letting the tears fall freely as he went to stand beside Hermione, who was shedding some tears of her own. They exchanged a watery smile and he took her hand in his, ready to begin a new journey.

A/N : Hi! Thank you for reading this one-shot, I hoped you guys enjoyed it!

Also, if you are following Ron's Diary, I would like to apologize for not updating, I have been so super busy, and I appreciate the fact that you support me. I shall be updating soon :)

PLEASE please please let me know what you thought of this! If you enjoyed it, or if you didn't as well, let me know! Your opinions are important to me, and I can't tell you how much it means to receive a review, it means the hard work payed off, and they honestly make my day. I wrote it in honor of Ron's birthday, which was a couple of weeks ago. So happy birthday to Ron !


End file.
